


Там, где не всегда так холодно

by Rassda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика "where it isn't always cold", автор rainoftruth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Там, где не всегда так холодно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [where it isn't always cold](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25952) by rainoftruth. 



> Беты: current obsession, Melancholy262

1.

 

В 20:04 Маркус неуклюже опускался на свое обычное место. Ударившись бедром о край стола, он выругался сквозь зубы и крикнул, чтобы ему принесли сливочное пиво. Ждать он не собирался, потому что Маркус Флинт никого не ждет. 

К 20:17 рассматривать посетителей уже порядочно поднадоело. Пожилая ведьма у грязного окна, вид из которого сложно было даже назвать видом, ела руками стейк, и этими же руками бралась за кружку, и этими же руками, простите, что, вытирала рот? Двое молодых людей, лет двадцати пяти, наверное, энергично размахивали руками после того, как бармен наложил на них силенцио и этим оказал услугу всему пабу: ссора переходила в разряд неприлично громких. У Маркуса затекла правая нога.

В 20:23 он, почесав подбородок, окинул оценивающим взглядом относительно стройную ведьмочку, очень похожую на иностранку, которая, кажется, заблудилась. Девушка явно чувствовала себя здесь не в своей тарелке. Маркус заказал ей выпивку. Он старался не поглядывать на дверь и посмотрел на часы только раз. Ну может, два, если уж начистоту. Маркус решил попробовать поступать честно, и он не хотел уходить и не хотел, чтобы его вынудила уйти собственная гордость. Ему нравилось быть честным: это было как-то ново. «Я могу и подождать», — пробормотал он, соврав лишь слегка. Когда была какая-то польза, он мог быть уступчивым и покладистым, как какой-нибудь чертов хаффлпафец.

В 20:30 Маркус сидел уже с третьим пивом, потому что столько ждать он никого не собирался. «Оливер, Оливер, еще никогда я не был так близок к смертоубийству», — он прогонял в голове эту фразу по кругу. Слишком много слогов. У кого-то было написано про что-то похожее? У Диккенса вроде? Маркус постукивал пальцами в такт по столу. О-ли-вер. О-ли-вер. Может, Оливер задержался на тренировке, все-таки, ха, два года прошло, а его по-прежнему не назначили капитаном, кто бы мог подумать. Но после тренировки можно аппарировать прямо сюда, так что как объяснение не подходит. Хотя на Оливера очень похоже — потерять счет времени на поле. Да и потом, вполне могло оказаться, что он и не собирался приходить: они ни о чем не договаривались, просто уже встречались в баре. А может, этот идиот упал с метлы, или выкинул еще какую глупость. Маркус мысленно пожал плечами, да и не мысленно тоже.

В 20:34 он встал сходить в туалет. Во-первых, не помешало бы, а во-вторых, если Оливер все-таки появится, так ему и надо, пусть думает, что Маркус ушел. Давно пора было уйти.

 

Он вернулся в 20:36. Маркус надеялся, что к этому моменту Оливер будет в зале, и когда его не нашел, уже заволновался. Мерлин, вдруг что-то случилось?

К 20:39 он прокрутил в голове все возможные сценарии того, что могло произойти, включая даже маловероятное нападение троллей. И, когда Оливер появился в дверях, то действительно выглядел не очень: брови нахмурены, огромные глаза на бледном лице, и Маркус подумал: «Твою мать», — потому что, должно быть, стряслось что-то серьезное, если Оливер был таким. А еще Маркус почувствовал огромное облегчение оттого, что Оливер все-таки пришел, и сам себя возненавидел за это чувство, хоть и недостаточно сильно.

 

2.

 

У Маркуса затекла шея, как после долгой игры в квиддич, когда он уже сам начинал выискивать снитч, потому что тот или стал невидимкой, или носился слишком быстро, или чертов Малфой пускал слюни на Поттера вместо того, чтобы заниматься делом. В горле пересохло, хотя лицо было все мокрое и скользкое, и он задыхался. Язык устал и болел. И Маркус сбивался с ритма, потому что еле дышал и воздуха начало не хватать. 

Он отчаянно желал, чтобы все поскорее кончилось, поэтому удвоил старания и, сжав веки, толкнулся наугад вперед, она — назад и на кровать. Маркус думал о полетах, о том, как обгоняет Вяшку, о голах, о кваффле, укладываясь на кровать и усаживая ее сверху, о том, как он, ухмыляясь, делает в конце игры круг над полем, о Кубке квиддича, о победе, до которой оставался рывок, толчок, движение, но он никак не продвигался. Болела челюсть. Болели колени. Он толкал внутрь ее мокрые пальцы. Казалось, что они побелели и покрылись морщинами, сколько он уже так делает? Маркусу хотелось достать их, вытереть и убраться отсюда. Член почти опал, ужас, просто ужас, он устал, хотелось оказаться где угодно, лишь бы не тут. Наверное, прошел целый час, когда она наконец сказала: 

— Можешь уже остановиться.

Она приподнялась и села рядом, выглядя измученной. Маркус отвернулся. 

— Боже, ты упорный.

Маркус вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, другую руку он вытирал о покрывало.

Он не хотел поднимать эту тему, но не мог удержаться, потому что его действительно это волновало: 

— Почему ты не кончаешь? — и добавил: — Энджи, — чтобы не звучало так обвиняюще.

— Ничего страшного, — ответила она, — я редко когда кончаю. — По внутренней стороне ее бедер побежали мурашки, Маркус чувствовал их кожей. Хотелось почистить зубы.

— Не понимаю, что значит ничего страшного, — сказал он, скорее не ей, больше стене, или кровати, и удивился, когда она переспросила, что не так.

Вместо ответа он развернулся к ней лицом. Принялся рассматривать, пытаясь почувствовать возбуждение, грудь под темно-серым кружевным лифчиком, изгибы рук, небольшой животик, который проявился, когда она села, скрестив ноги и опустив плечи. 

— На самом деле, ничего страшного, — повторила она. Он кивнул.

— Здесь всегда так холодно, — сказала Энджи и вытянулась рядом.

— Всегда, — повторил он. И продолжил: — Думаешь, если мы бы были в башне, было бы не так?

— Да, — она поежилась, — вообще не так.

— Ты про холод? Или про все? — спросил он, потому что должен был спросить кого-то, должен был узнать, действительно ли дело только в нем.

Она нахмурилась:

— Ты о чем?

— Да так, — быстро ответил он, — ни о чем.

Хоть это и несправедливо, он чувствовал себя разочарованным. Наверное, она привыкла к тому, что он обычно молчал, и его вопрос застал ее врасплох. Маркус убрал длинную челку с ее глаз, потом положил ладонь на талию. Кожа оказалась на ощупь холодной.

— Спасибо, — выдохнула она рядом, почти неслышно.

Она уснула, и Маркус не заметил, как уснул следом. Проснулся он один. 

 

3.

 

Маркус валялся на кровати, когда вдруг Пьюси распахнул дверь в спальню и шагнул в комнату. Маркус многозначительно посмотрел на дверь, и Пьюси, уже было открывший рот, запнулся, сообразил и тихо постучал по косяку с глуповатой улыбкой, почти ухмылкой. Маркус улыбнулся уголком рта, Пьюси ему нравился. Он не часто задумывался, за что именно: вдруг чувство приязни уйдет само собой, но когда задумывался, выходило, что Пьюси ему нравился не за, а вопреки. Если не учитывать постоянное пренебрежение правилом, что перед тем, как зайти в комнату Маркуса, надо стучать.

— Флинт, Вяшка тебе тут сказать что-то пришел.

Вуд сделал шаг в комнату так, чтобы Флинт его видел.

— Флинт, с тобой хочет поговорить МакГонагалл, — выждав, сказал он напряженно, — о расписании тренировок.

Сначала Вуд смотрел поверх головы Маркуса, потом перевел взгляд на зажженную лампу в стене, потом на каменное основание кровати. Он смотрел куда угодно, только не на Маркуса. Вуд не смотрел ему в глаза с, хм, наверное, с конца четвертого курса, когда Вуд стал капитаном и узнал посредством необходимых унижений от второй стороны, что не было и никогда не будет такой вещи, как приятельские матчи, не между Слизерином и Гриффиндрором, никогда, потому что, ради Мерлина, какой Слизерину прок в матчах, где они сами же помогают улучшить игру соперника. Это же было так очевидно, Вуд сам виноват, и Вуд, упрямый, громкий, спокойный Вуд в конце плевался: — «Чтоб у тебя глисты завелись». Маркус тогда долго смеялся, и с тех пор да, Вуд не смотрит ему в глаза.

— Понятно, — ответил Маркус и вдруг подумал, что Вуд раньше не видел их спальни, что отчасти объясняло бегающий взгляд. Он попытался представить себе комнату глазами Вуда, но воображение отказывало, и он просто вспомнил свои впечатления в первый день: огромная, яркая школа, потом старая потертая шляпа произнесла закономерное «Слизерин!». Подозрительные, многозначительные взгляды учеников с других факультетов и крепкие похлопывания по спине от своих. И когда Маркус подходил к лестнице, он уже знал, что лучше не будет, и что-то внутри бухало куда-то вниз, ниже с каждым шагом, пока он наконец не увидел комнату, которую несколько следующих лет ему предстояло называть домом — темную, сырую, всю в камне и очень, очень холодную.

Вуд по-прежнему осматривался. Маркус решил, что идти надо немедленно, и Вуд подтвердил его мысли: 

— Я имею в виду, прямо сейчас, — но Маркус уже вставал.

Он вышел следом за Вудом из спальни, потом пошел по коридору, через общую гостиную и вверх по лестнице. Вуд умирал от желания что-то сказать, Маркус знал это точно, по тому, как Вуд жевал губу (а он так всегда делал, когда хотел что-то сказать — наблюдать за Вудом стало намного проще после того, как тот перестал смотреть ему в глаза), и Маркусу уже хотелось, чтобы Вуд, мать его, наконец-то сказал, что он там хотел сказать, потому что молчание напрягало. 

Наконец прозвучало: 

— Наверное, немного отличается от спален в башне. 

И произнес это Маркус, удивив Вуда и себя тоже.

— А, — ответил Вуд, — ну да. Ага, наши… — он запнулся, и было видно, попытался подобрать слова, чтобы звучало потактичнее, — поприятнее. В смысле, они светлее. В смысле, там есть окна.

— Ага, — ответил Маркус, который и сам догадывался про окна, и посмотрел под ноги на стертые посередине ступени лестницы. Принялся щелкать костяшками на каждом пальце.

— Не очень-то честно, — сказал Вуд, и, наверное, так и было, потому что Вуд всегда строил из себя этакого благородного, ожидая и даже требуя от окружающих, чтобы те поступали по справедливости в наивысшем своем проявлении, но Маркус впервые видел, чтобы это правило распространялось и на слизеринцев.

Он даже не успел осознать, что происходит, как ответил: 

— Не очень. Я и сам так думаю. На самом деле, я так довольно часто думаю.

Маркус уже приготовился к грубому ответу, вроде «Так вам и надо зато», или «а ты умеешь думать?», и по чести говоря, Вуд никогда не подкалывал его из-за того, что Маркус часто повторяется. Хотя, конечно, они практически не разговаривали друг с другом. И в глаза не смотрели тоже.

— Может, есть заклинания, которые..?

Маркус рассмеялся, но это было мало похоже на смех.

— Ага, есть чары, но их надолго не хватает. И свет не получается естественным. Неважно.

Маркус сам не знал, зачем затеял этот разговор с Деревяшкой, нашел с кем. Как-то раз рассерженный Вуд спросил ухмыляющегося Хиггса: «А почему я Вяшка?»

Вуд не боялся выяснения отношений, Маркус это знал, и если надо, мог начать первым, не стал бы затягивать. Для Вуда все было гораздо проще, поэтому Маркус не удивился, когда Вуд повернулся к нему:

— Почему ты один занял поле? Ты же знаешь, что нам всем тоже надо тренировать?

Удивило то, что в его голосе не было обвинения.

— Не знаю, — соврал Маркус.

— Квиддич далек от подземелий, ведь правда? — сказал Вуд, серьезно и значительно, и на мгновение показалось, что он имел в виду сразу все: прямое значение, иносказательное, символическое, хотя для такого простого парня слишком уж глубокомысленно, но они уже подходили к кабинету МакГонагалл, и Маркус не стал отвечать. Тем более, вопроса и не было.

И хотя он почти сразу же решил (где-то через минуту, пока МакГоннагалл, поджав губы, вещала), что, наверное, неправильно понял Вуда, у Маркуса зародилось смутное чувство, что что-то, что-то важное, изменилось. И даже если он не знал, что именно, к концу года все в его команде называли Вуда по фамилии.

 

4.

 

Рассказывая, Оливер весь трясся и дрожал, а Маркус не знал, как его успокоить, не дотронувшись при этом. 

— Он вернулся, на самом, мать твою, деле, и все просто… — сказал Оливер, и не договорил, хотя и так все было понятно, и Маркус бездумно, до боли, кусал губу.

— Я просто не знаю, что теперь делать, понимаешь? — сказал Оливер.

— Понимаю, — тихо ответил Маркус, впервые за этот вечер заговорив, чем, казалось, спровоцировав Оливера.

— Ты знал?

— Нет! Конечно же, нет! Как и ты.

— Ты ничего не знал?

— Я, черт… Я никогда особо не вслушивался в то, что говорили, и не обращал внимания. Я просто...

Оливер смотрел на него, словно он преступник, и это было по-настоящему несправедливо, потому что он бы никогда, никогда, ни в жизнь. Он даже не видел Темную Метку матери, за двадцать один год ни разу, и да, когда он приезжал домой, по углам постоянно перешептывались, но не больше, чем обычно, к таким перешептываниям он уже давно привык, но не желал быть втянутым. А в последний год они оба с Оливером с огромным успехом прибегали к тактике отрицания, решив, что может, Поттер и не сумасшедший, но тогда альтернативы безрадостны, и, в любом случае, это определенно, определенно…

— Извини, — произнес Оливер, — извини. — И чувствуя, что он искренен, Маркус тут же его простил: слишком ужасно было видеть Оливера таким.

Оливер молча расхаживал туда-сюда рядом с «Кабаньей Головой». Маркус чувствовал, как надвигается головная боль, и пока Оливер окончательно не свел его с ума, схватил за запястье и потянул, усаживая. У него это движение не вышло с той же непринужденностью, с которой парой минут раньше Оливер потянул его на улицу, схватив за руку, и завел за угол бара. Оливер мог то, что не мог Маркус; и это был первый раз за долгое время, когда Маркус сам намеренно прикоснулся к Оливеру, не считая их железных рукопожатий на поле, когда они, ухмыляясь, смотрели друг на друга перед началом матча. У Маркуса тряслись пальцы. Оливера потряхивало всего. Маркус попытался сосредоточиться на том, что действительно важно: на творящейся реальности, на Темном Лорде, — потому что эти события были до того глобальны, что грозили изменить всю их дальнейшую жизнь, а прикосновение к Оливеру — нет, но у него не получалось, и в какой-то степени он и сам к этому не стремился.

— Я даже не знаю, почему я здесь, — произнес Оливер, и Маркус почувствовал облегчение, потому что задавал себе тот же вопрос. И вместе с тем пришло понимание, чего они могут лишиться: больше не будет квиддича, пабов, и квиддича, Маркусу казалось, что он куда-то проваливается. И, конечно же, подойдет к концу их с Оливером почти перемирие, шатание из стороны в стороны без конкретных пактов и обещаний наперекор всему давлению и напастям, потому что для Маркуса игра всегда была самым главным, а остальное не важно.

— Я ничего не знаю, — ответил Маркус, потому что Оливеру нужно было это услышать, хоть он и не спрашивал. «И никогда не знал», — мысленно добавил Маркус. Но вслух не произнес.

«Ничего» Оливера прозвучало скептически. Недоверие, явное обвинение звучало в его тоне: как ты можешь, как будто ничего не случилось, когда Волдеморт возвращается? И они оба были виноваты, просто Оливер первым заговорил об этом. Все сводилось к этому, к разговорам. Двое молодых людей, с азартом и воодушевлением рассуждающие за кружкой пива о политике, подогретые градусом идеалы, и полное бездействие. Именно так.

— Никогда не доверяй слизеринцу, — наконец сказал Маркус, потому что всегда закачивалось этим.

— Черт. Я знаю, — быстро сказал Оливер, — я не про это… Просто… Я не понимаю ничего. Извини, приятель, — Оливер посмотрел честными глазами и тронул Маркуса за плечо. Он никогда раньше не называл Маркуса «приятель», это Маркус знал наверняка. И тут же снова простил.

5.

 

Маркус сидел в «Кабаньей Голове» на своем обычном месте, когда в паб зашел Вуд, в малолетстонской форме, выше и шире, чем полтора года назад, когда Флинт видел его в последний раз. Маркус поспешил отвернуться как можно незаметнее, совершенно не хотелось, если его заметят, кивать в ответ, делать вид, что только что его увидел. Но Оливер нарушил его планы, направившись прямо к нему. 

— Что пьешь? — спросил Вуд. 

И Маркус ответил:

— Ничего, — потому что не понимал, к чему эти вопросы, и что тут вообще делал Вуд.

— Только пришел? — сказал Вуд, не замечая пустые кружки рядом с Маркусом, то ли из вежливости, то ли намеренно. 

— Две крутотекилы, пожалуйста, — позвал бармена Вуд, и Маркус впечатлился. Уж не хотел ли Вуд его поразить, хотя зачем ему? 

Вуд сел напротив, они молчали, пока Маркус наблюдал, как бармен, одинаково угрюмый и вонючий всякий раз, когда Маркус его видел, наливал в две стопки, призванные Вудом, красновато-золотую жидкость. Стаканы в полете сильно кренились и приземлились на стол со стуком. Очевидно, Вуд уже пил сегодня.

Маркус не глядя слегка наклонил свою стопку к Вуду, скорее почувствовав, что в ответ кивнули, чем увидев. Оба выпили одновременно, и Маркус закрыл глаза, ощущая, как по пищеводу пронесся огненный смерч, разжигая кровь и согревая желудок, отчего напряглась шея и глаза закрылись сами по себе. 

— Черт, — слабо выругался Вуд, передернувшись, и Маркус скривил рот, то ли в улыбке, то ли в гримасе, он сам не знал.

— Ну и, — Вуд снова собрался, — как дела?

Вот так просто, хотя более безумной фразы Маркус еще не слышал, а ведь он несколько лет играл в одной команде с Малфоем. Маркус посмотрел на Вуда, согнул пальцы, потом сжал руки в кулаки, и между ними завязался разговор, даже не такой натянутый, как он ожидал. Вот так просто.

Конечно же, они говорили о квиддиче. Вуд видел игру, когда неделю назад Маркус впервые вышел на поле в стартовом составе против «Соколов», известных своей грубостью. Спросил, каково было ли Маркусу играть против своих же бывших и «несомненно внушающих трепет» слизеринских сокомандников. И как Маркус сдержался, когда Хиггс обошел его в третий раз. И еще много чего: заметил ли Маркус драку на трибунах «Соколов»; а еще он стал играть практически одинаково хорошо обеими руками; а стратегию с парным нападением охотников в команде Маркус придумал, потому что очень похоже на его доработанный прием со школы, когда один из охотников делает ложный выпад. Вуд бесцеремонно обрушивал на него поток вопросов и тут же делился мнением, и постепенно Маркус почувствовал себя спокойнее. Вуд держался так же вежливо, как Маркус, поэтому вскоре Флинт отказался от мысли, что все это попытка разузнать важные тайны «Малолетстон Юнайтед»., которые помогли бы «Стрелам» в следующий раз их обойти. Тот факт, что до конца сезона их команды не играют друг против друга, значительно успокаивал, так же, как и еще пара опрокинутых стопок.  
Вуд рассказал, что последние восемнадцать месяцев тренировался хоть и у талантливого, но абсолютно непробиваемого капитана, который считает, что он вечно знает, как лучше — «А это не так». Вуд до сих пор в запасе, учитывая, что в команде он был вратарем, это особо не удивляло, но в каждом его движении сквозило нетерпение: в том, как он поднимал стопки, потом кружку со сливочным пивом, в том, как наконец свел разговор к явно интересующей его теме:

— Но разве «Соколы Сеннена» не предлагали тебе место охотника? Тогда почему ты решил играть в «Стрелах» в запасе?

Маркус замялся, потому что понятия не имел, как объяснить свою неприязнь к «Соколам», где было полно слизеринцев и бывших игроков из его хогвартской команды, и к их грубой игре. «И еще я пытался убедить себя, что сам я не такой», но — во второй раз в жизни — Маркус понял, что Вуд разгадал его, он кивал, словно Маркус сказал все это вслух. И это немного пугало.

Маркус ничего не ответил, но Вуд, видимо, именно этого от него и ждал, потому что он встал и с удовольствием потянулся. У Маркуса самого спина начинала неметь, как когда приходилось долго сидеть после матча или тренировки.

— Слушай, — сказал Вуд, — а ты часто сюда ходишь?  
Зависла пауза.  
— Слишком прямолинейно получилось.

— Ага, тут тихо, — ответил Маркус, на самом деле имея в виду, что здесь гораздо лучше, чем в «Трех метлах», спокойнее, но прозвучало совсем не так, неловко и обрублено, как будто он говорил: ты слишком много болтаешь, отвали. Вуд, будучи Вудом, ничего не заметил.

— Ну, тогда в четверг можем увидеться. Я после тренировки сюда пойду.

— Понятно, — уклончиво ответил Маркус. Они поболтали еще наверное, минут двадцать, потом Вуд попрощался и ушел, а Маркус остался гадать, что это вообще все было.

 

6.

 

Чем больше Маркус пил, тем больше прояснялось у него в голове. Он, наверное, даже светился, как лампочка. Маркус на все сто процентов не был уверен, что Оливер понял абсолютно все, о чем он ему говорил, но по тому, как тот бил кулаками по столу и яростно кивал, можно было сделать вывод, что понял Оливер достаточно. Маркус плыл, окруженный чем-то теплым и светлым.

— Даже не алфавитный, все должно происходить случайным образом. Не учитывается ничего. Дети могут попасть на один факультет к братьям или сестрам, а могут не попасть. Или оказаться на том же факультете, где учились их родители. Или на другом. Понимаешь, да? Это как выбери любимый цвет. Кинь монетку.

Теория выходила такой стройной, и рассуждать было как-то легко, когда определение «дети» больше не относилось к тебе, но он твердо верил в то, что говорил, и Оливер, похоже, тоже, что само по себе было чудесно, словно с плеч свалилась гора.

— Ну да, ты прав. Потому что разные факультеты необходимы, детям нужна система. Чтобы знать, где спать, где сидеть за завтраком, с кем заниматься и, конечно же, с кем соревноваться, но не должна же их делить чертова Шляпа, читающая мысли! Подумать только, шляпа, читающая мысли! — Оливер возмущенно отхлебнул из своего стакана. — И правда, ну кто знает, когда тебе одиннадцать, кем ты станешь, когда вырастешь?  
Оливера слегка покачивало, или Маркуса. В любом случае, кого-то из них точно качало, и именно об этом разговоре Маркус так долго мечтал, и это было потрясающе, Маркус не мог поверить, что когда-то едва разговаривал.

— Точно. Точно. И цвета факультетов, они должны быть другими, вообще не совпадать с нынешними, ничто не должно напоминать о старой системе, иначе мы ее еще долго не изживем, правильно? 

Оливер согласно кивнул, и все как будто становилось на свои места, сверкая яркими пятнами.

— А подземелья? Их надо запечатать к чертовой бабушке. Взорвать стены, чтобы озеро затопило комнаты. Тогда никому не придется самые важные годы своего детства провести в холодной дыре без окон. И все кругом твердят: тебе нельзя доверять, ты хитрый, изворотливый, ты плохой человек. — Разве он это собирался сказать? Но Маркус не мог остановиться, сейчас можно было посмеяться над ситуацией, как будто это было смешно, — и как результат, ты не торопишься уходить из школы, потому что веришь во все это дерьмо. Потому что в тебя это вдалбливают, и ты не представляешь, что будешь делать за пределами школы, ты же, как только попадешь в реальный мир, подставишь всех и все. Если окружающие ждут, что ты вырастешь плохим человеком, какие варианты у тебя остаются?

Наверняка это была самая длинная речь, которую он когда-либо произносил, и уж точно самая эмоциональная, и, наверное, самая нелепая. А в конце у него что, сорвался голос? Маркус вдруг почувствовал себя неловко, не в своей тарелке: он явно перебрал, и надо уходить, вот прямо немедленно.

— Дааа, надо это менять, — сказал Оливер, глядя Маркусу прямо в глаза, и поколебавшись секунду, выпалил: — и ты не плохой человек.

Маркус был рад это услышать, хоть и не верил, что это так.

 

7.

 

Во время квиддичного матча все игроки сосредотачиваются на кваффле и бладжерах, и все до последнего упускают из вида чертову цель, крошечный, неуловимый и бесконечно ценный снитч, который всю игру носился где-то рядом, хоть ты его и не видел. И даже если ты был так увлечен игрой, что забыл про него, он внезапно сверкнет в небе, и все вспомнят, что игра не закончится, пока не поймали снитч, и жизнь застыла до этого момента. Но Маркус не ловец, поэтому ничего не может сделать.

— У нас отличный план, — сказал Оливер. Именно так и было, Оливер, порывистый и прямой, и он, которого эта тема сводила с ума последние несколько лет, в течение всех шести месяцев, что длилась их практически дружба, разрабатывали подробную схему того, как можно было бы обновить Хогвартс. В спорах родилась каждая деталь, от администрирования и системы преподавания до бытовых вопросов. И они почти убедили себя, что их плану не хватало лишь претворения в жизнь, что он сработает, и не считая квиддичного поля, это был единственный случай, когда Маркус участвовал в разработке чего-то, что действительно что-то значило.

— Можно потом, — сказал Маркус, сам не веря в это и зная, что Оливер не верит, слишком многое они потеряли благодаря Воландеморту. Маркус — мужчину, хмуро смотрящего с фотографий, Оливер — почти всех родственников со стороны матери. Оставалось ли что-то от Хогвартса, что можно было спасать? Они не были уверены.

Оливер провел рукой по волосам.

— А можно сейчас, — ответил он, но они уже давно обсудили, сколько времени займут попытки убедить всех в том, что они пытались сделать, и как мало у них времени на модернизацию, и что все сработает только через два поколения выпускников, не раньше, поэтому скорее нет, чем да, но: — В смысле, ведь должно же быть что-то, что мы может сделать. — В голосе Оливера послышался капитанский тон, именно так он на поле разговаривал с игроками, уверенно и серьезно. — Я готов сделать все, что в моих силах, и может, наконец что-то изменится.

И Маркус, глядя на Оливера, подумал, что да, может быть. И вдруг его охватило незнакомое чувство, ощущение чего-то теплого и прекрасного, и несмотря на все беспокойство, грусть и опасения, которые его терзали, он почувствовал облегчение от того, что наконец-то, возможно, пришло время для принятия решения, время действовать.

Оливер встал.

— Ты идешь?

Он смотрел на Маркуса торжественно и, да, с надеждой. Маркус многое бы отдал, чтоб Оливер сейчас улыбнулся. И он не был уверен, что Оливер доверяет ему до конца, но и этого было достаточно. Маркус понятия не имел, кем такой поступок делает его в глазах матери, и на что конкретно он соглашался, и получится ли у них, но и этого Маркусу было достаточно. Достаточно, потому что он наконец-то принял решение, решение, которое, он знал, являлось правильным, и Маркус решил, что сдержит обещание, чего бы это ни стоило. Как и Оливер. Достаточно, потому что когда он протянул руку, в нее легка уверенная и теплая ладонь Оливера.

— Да, — сказал Маркус. И пошел.

Конец.


End file.
